


Romani's Dream of Meeting Magi*Mari Come True....

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: .....by coincidence was exactly what Arthur wanted.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, Merlin (Fate/Prototype)/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Romani's Dream of Meeting Magi*Mari Come True....

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Gudako decided she would summon once more. After all her good luck in summoning Arthur couldn’t be the last of that! She refused!

She, also, was living in denial, but no one will be allowed to object here.

She knows the gacha could be hell. She honestly did better sometimes when playing poker against Billy, or challenging Ozy to a few of his own games of chance as he goes on about his wife. Gudako won’t even think of going against Gilgamesh unless she has been up for over twenty four hours and impaired of judgement. She knows he cheats, Hakuno all but confirmed it with that deadpan stare. Which, okay, that _might_ have been her reaction to her own whining about losing to Gilgamesh, but she was going to rewrite her reality about that even if it was. After all, if Gilgamesh could take anything Hakuno said as a compliment and a bold move to seduce him, she could rewrite reality that Gilgamesh was cheating. The side of her that came out after being awake for way too long was never thinking and could sometimes win… or get close to what she thought was a win and that was all that counted.

“Master, are you sure this is a good idea?” Arthur, alas, had been warned of her supposed bad habits when it came to money and gambling. It was sweet that he wanted to help her, but she definitely did not have a problem.

Never.

Mash and Romani were clearly imagining things.

“He has a point, Gudako. Please listen to the very sensible king next to you.” Romani was in the room as well. It seems he was worried when Da Vinci was left with Mash and he saw Gudako gleefully, I mean respectfully, take her share of Saint Quartz to summon a new friend.

She may have taken enough to indulge. She was a good girl and needed to reward herself some days.

It was fine.

"Don't worry your kingly head about this, Arthur." Gudako added with a bit of a manic grin. "We can worry about that when we run into trouble."

Romani automatically protested that part. "Gudako, you are the reason for a lot of the trouble." Arthur clearly had no idea how to take this, but with Gudako smiling and making faces at Romani and the man himself not troubled by it, then it had to be normal to the pair.

"Aww, come on Romani. You know I end up making things better when I make a mess." Gudako sounded so very proud of that too. It almost reminded him of Mordred in how childishly gleeful she was.

"That is not the point!" Romani was failing to make Gudako see any sort of reason here in his mind. Then again, this is the Master that ended up making the most emotionally driven ways to somehow pull through in the end. Her gut and luck were definitely high ranked in survival at least.

"Nope! Definitely not the point right now." Gudako agreed and threw the Doctor off when she nodded as if she was sagely offering him advice now. His face was quite the picture. Arthur was really starting to feel a bit of nostalgia now as he relaxed into the chaos his Master was causing. It felt a lot more like home than seeing the other versions that were supposed to be him.

"Gudako?!" The Doctor was a little behind her in this as she tossed some odd glasses Arthur's way and shoved a pair into the Doctor's hands. The man looked so confused at them when Gudako laced hers on in the most exaggerated motions with a little 'Ta-Da!' at the end with what he believed were Jazz hands. 

"Glasses on, we got a summoning starting in....... now!" Arthur had already pulled the Doctor back and spun him around. He had the presence of mind to put on his own when he saw his Master do so. With the shining light in front of him greatly reduced on his eyes, Arthur knew his instinct was spot on again.

"Come on!! Come on!! Come on!!" His Master was chanting like she believed it to be a spell of some kind.

Gudako was very much in the best of moods right now, she knew this feeling. It was like the few times she got Blackjack on accident. She was on a good roll!! Now the others just had to see it was not her imagination.

.....we will ignore the fact that she had some really crappy rolls in the past, alright.

We have a Shinji, a Shinji, a Book, some runestones........ and now JACKPOT!!

The rainbow light do not lie!!

As th only rainbow that was taking it's time ...as those summonings always do compared to the regular shiny blue summonings, Gudako decided she could ignore the other non rainbows revealing themselves. There would always be time for that later.

Did she get a new Servant, a killer CE like the Kaleidoscope? Gudako was almost close to limit breaking the one she had now. So close...

Only the answer here was a Servant this time. She was very pretty in her fluffy white hair covered by that hood on the top of her head, but seen through a slit in the back. That outfit reminded Gudako a little bit of a monks robes combined with Sailor Moon Priestess... as well as an RPG healer when she got a look at that staff. The face was all so familiar for some reason.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Master of Chaldea. I am-" And that was as far as she got, Gudako was reeling a little that that voice was so familiar too. On the tip of her tongue. Except right now she was more deadpan face herself when looking at her Director.

"Magi*Mari! It is an absolute delight to meet you in person." Romani was outright beaming and somehow not stuttering as he grinned like a fool. Like a person that just realized all of their dreams could _and_ do come true. "Gudako, it's Magi*Mari! Of course she would be considered important enough to be a summon." 

"Looks like he forgot all about my supposed gambling problems." Gudako muttered to herself and Arthur.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance too, Romani. It's so nice to meet a fan." Merlin didn't completely know what the man was talking about yet, but she would as she settled in. Maybe the different way to say her name was the man's own quirk? But humans liked small gestures. She could give him one even if it wasn't worth much and pretty intangible. "I could tell you a fortune for free later, Doctor." 

.......was that too much? He fainted in his excitement even if Merlin did take in some of it.

"Geeze Romani, and you thought I would cause some trouble this time." Gudako mentioned as she looked over at her newest Servant. No wonder she was familiar if she was Romani's favorite Idol. There hasn't been a day she was not mentioned. Nor her songs played when the man was not getting a fortune told. His entire year had been made right now she bet.

"It's you...." Arthur was really quiet that Gudako doubts any normal person could hear him. Not that her own hearing has ever been normal. "It's really you." 

"My beloved Red Dragon, it looks like I won't be leaving your side for a while."

Now Gudako felt like she was intruding on a moment between lovers. One of the most sane and kept together Servants of hers sounded like he found the Holy Grail in front of him and he was the Male Lead in a romance move that forgets all about it for the love of his life. Magi*Mari, on the other hand, looks at him like he is a solid foundation she could settle on and stay there for as long as he would let her. 

"You." The man was at a loss for words and outright hugged her. And she was relaxing into him and letting him do that.

"Me." Was rather impishly intoned back in the most serious tone Gudako had ever heard.

Yep... that settled it. Magi*Mari was clearly Arthur's Lady Love and she was going to drag Romani out of the room to the infirmary beds so they could enjoy that moment of theirs. With the way her voice could reach out to other worlds, Gudako was sure the man fell in love with her on his quest. It would be ironic if he met her before it though.

Gudako hefted the Doctor partly over her shoulder and dragged him behind her, "Come on Doc, we gotta leave these lovebirds alone."


End file.
